


You Are Something | Kyle O’Reilly *NSFW*

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [171]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, he needs a hug, injured!kyle, sad!kyle, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Oh and remember when I said I had a fanfic in mind if Kyle won? He was amazing and I know he must be kinda upset he didn’t win. What do you think of the reader comforting him after the match? Like assuring him he was amazing and should be so proud. Which would lead to smut, like a praise kink type thing. Idk if that makes since❜❜-shieldgirl18Pairings: Kyle O’Reilly x F!ReaderFeaturing: Y/n, Kyle O’Reilly, Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish.Summary: Y/n comforts Kyle after his match with Finn at Takeover: 31, in more ways than one.WARNINGS: sad!kyle, smut, sex, comfort sex, oral sex (male receiving), nsfw, 18+, injured!Kyle, Dom!Reader, bad smut writing.Word Count: 2961A/N: y/n/n] your nickname…
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Are Something | Kyle O’Reilly *NSFW*

You quickly rushed out of the gorilla, after Roddy did, following behind him. Bobby was running behind you.

“Adam.” Roddy repeated. Putting his left hand just above Kyle’s knee. His right fingers touching Adam’s upper arm. Kneeling slightly. When he took his hands off his knee and Adams upper arm, checking to see where Ridge went. You quickly came to Kyle’s side. Kneeling by his side.

“Where did he go?” Roddy yelled. Though you paid no attention to what Roddy or Bobby were doing or saying. Kyle felt your warm hands against his skin. He couldn’t bear to look at you. He let you down. He wasn’t the NXT champion. He lost.

“Are you okay?” You asked him. Stroking your hand up and down his arm. While the other one rubbed the back of his shoulder. Looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Kyle, are you okay?” Roddy asked. Putting his hand on his shoulder. Then going back to Adam. All your attention was on Kyle. Who avoided looking at you. Kyle was looking at Adam, as he leaned down on one knee, clutching his side, where his liver is. You continued to rub his arm, as well as the back of his shoulder soothingly. Eventually, he leaned against you. But he didn’t reply to you.

Sure, you were worried about why Ridge attacked Adam and his injuries. But you were more worried about Kyle. Kyle wanted to look at you, but he was too scared to see your reaction. He was worried he failed you.

Eventually, all of you decided to head backstage. You quickly helped Kyle up. Swinging his arm around your shoulder and helping him walk. Kyle felt a whole lot of emotions, as you helped him up the ramp, while Bobby and Roddy helped Adam out.

Kyle stayed silent as the gang made its way to the gorilla. Triple H and Shawn Michaels quickly assisted Kyle, you, Bobby, Adam and Roddy to the physician.

You stayed idly by Kyle’s side. As Adam and Kyle got examined. Kyle continued to ignore our gaze, as he got his results. Which happened to be contusions, as well as a swollen liver. While Adam had broken ribs, as well as contusions.

Bobby and Roddy helped Adam up. While you helped Kyle up. Walking out of the room, and towards the locker room, they shared.

Kyle moved away from you. Grabbing his bag. Roddy grabbed his bag, as well as Adam’s and Bobby’s. Handing Bobby’s back over to him.

“See you later guys. We will get to the bottom of who attacked you.” Kyle spoke, hugging the boys as best as he could.

“See you later, bro.” Roddy spoke. Hugging him back. Patting his back gently.

Kyle moved on to Adam, giving him a gentle hug, and wheezing out a “See ya.”. While Bobby hugged Kyle tightly making Kyle wince in pain.

“You did good, Kyle, I love you.” Bobby reassured him. Kyle nodded his head, though he disagreed he didn’t do good. He let you and the boys down.

Kyle got out of Bobby’s embrace and walked to the bathroom to get changed. Leaving you alone with the boys.

“See you later, y/n/n, look after Kyle.” Bobby spoke. As Roddy held Adam up while Bobby went up to you. Hugging you tightly. You let out an oof. Hugging him back.

”Bye, Bobby.” You gasped out. Bobby then released you from the hug. Walking back to Roddy and Adam. Taking Adam off of Roddy. So, Roddy could hug you.

Roddy quickly made his way over to you. Wasting no time in wrapping his arms around you. Giving you a bone-crushing hug. You were fairly sure he bruised a rib.

“Don’t take Kyle’s behaviour personally, he is just bummed out he didn’t win.” Roddy reassured you.

“I know.” You replied. As his hands rubbed up and down your back. Your head lying against his stomach.

“He loves you, be there for him, he needs you.” Roddy insisted.

“I love him too, and I will.” You responded. Roddy smiled at your response. Pressing a light kiss on the top of your head. Then pulling away.

“Bye, y/n/n.” Roddy spoke. Messing your hair up, before he turned back around. Walking to Bobby and Adam.

“Bye, Adam, don’t do anything dramatic.” You spoke. Using a jokingly tone on the last part. Adam gave you a weak smile. But winced in pain. Lifting his index finger.

Bobby and Roddy smiled and waved at you, before leaving the locker room. You let out a sigh. Running your fingers through your hair. You quickly composed yourself, as Kyle came out. Dressed in a shirt and jeans. You quickly grabbed your bag.

“Let’s go.” You spoke. Making Kyle nod his head. Still avoiding your gaze…

The walk to the car was filled with silence. It hurt you to see Kyle so torn up about losing. You walked beside him just in case he fell or lost his balance or fainted. You quickly took the car keys out of your back pocket.

Unlocking the car. You opened the passenger door for Kyle. Helping him in. Shutting the door once he got settled in. Rushing over to the driver's side. Opening the door, and getting in. Turning your body towards the back, so you could throw your bag in the backseat. Tossing it in the backseat. Then turning back around. You turned your head to look at Kyle, who seemed to be in a trance. You gave him a sad smile. Putting your hand on his thigh.

“It’s going to be alright, Kyle.” You reassured him. Then removed your hand from his thigh. Putting the car keys into the ignition. Turning the key.

The car revved to life. You turned the radio down. Then fiddled with the aircon, before putting the car in drive. Putting your foot on the accelerator, pressing down. Driving away from the building.

The whole drive home, Kyle was quiet. Even when you tried to talk to him, he stayed quiet.

You drove into the driveway of his and your home. Grabbing the remote for the garage from the middle console. Pressing the button on the remote, making the garage door open. You drove into the garage. Parking the car and putting it into park. You then pressed the remote again, the garage door rolling down. You turned the lights off, then the car. Taking the keys out of the ignition.

Both of you getting out of the car, with bags in each other’s hands. You locked the car, as Kyle opened the door that separates the garage from the house. Leaving it open for you. You followed behind him. Shutting the door. Taking your sneakers off in the process, as well as your socks. Kyle took his shoes off as well. Just as you locked the door you heard a sob come from Kyle. Making you turn around at lightning speed. You rushed over to him.

Guiding him to the couch in the living room. Sitting him down gently. You sat down beside him. Rubbing his thigh soothingly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked. Looking at him with eyes filled with worry. Kyle turned his head to look at you. His eyes filled with tears. Lip quivering. It broke your heart.

“I failed you, myself, the boys and the wwe universe.” Kyle trembled out. Making your heartbreak even more.

“Don’t say that you didn’t fail the boys, or me or yourself or the universe.” You responded. Moving your hands to cup the side of his face. Your thumbs stroking his jawline.

“But I didn’t win.” He quaked out.

“That doesn’t make you any less of a man or wrestler.” You spoke softly. Kyle looked at you through blurry eyes filled with tears.

“I am, so proud of you, and I love you so much, no matter what you accomplish or don’t. Don’t ever feel like you failed or disappointed me because you haven’t nor won't.” You declared. Kyle nodded his head. But he still felt like he failed you.

“Let me make you feel better, let me show you how proud I am of you, and how much I love you.” You insisted. Wiping his fallen tears away with the pads of your thumbs.

Leaning closer to him. Lips ghosting over his lips. Kyle wet his dry lips. Nodding his head. You didn’t waste any time. Pressing your lips against his passionately. His eyes fluttering closed, as well as yours. Kyle’s hands grabbed your sides. Both of you letting out a slight moan. He lifted you slightly and pulled you on top of him. Your legs on either side of him. Kyle felt his liver hurt but he ignored it.

You moved your hips against his crotch lightly. Making Kyle moan loudly. Pulling his lips away from yours. His grip on your sides tightening. You moved your hands to the hem of his shirt gripping it tightly.

You moved your mouth towards his jawline. Trailing kisses down his jawline, till you got his neck. Kyle tilted his neck to the side. All the while dry humping each other. Kyle’s bulge growing.

Trailing kisses along his neck. Kyle’s hands moved away from your sides, going towards your back. Bunching up your shirt and gripping it as you kissed his jugular.

Your hands quickly tugged his shirt up. Breaking your kisses on his jugular. As you tugged his shirt above his head. Kyle reluctantly removed his hands from your shirt, putting his arms above his head. Pouting as you removed his shirt. Discarding his shirt to the side. Your lips immediately went to his chest. Trailing feverish kisses down his chest, towards his stomach.

Kyle’s hands gripped your hair. As you move your body down, slipping off of him, and kneeling in front of him. Your hands fiddling with the button of his jeans. Unbuttoning it. Then unzipping the zipper. You hooked your fingers underneath the waistband of his jeans and boxers. Tugging them down to his ankles. Freeing his erection. Kyle sucked in a breath as the cold air nipped at his cock. Looking at you with glazed eyes.

“So, beautiful.” You praised him, as you stared at his cock. Kyle felt himself blush, as well as his erection grow.

Kyle’s mouth opened into an O shape as you grabbed his shaft. Moving your mouth to his balls. Your tongue licking his balls, all the way up to his shaft to the tip. All the while looking up at him. Kyle completely lost it. His head tilted back. Eyes squeezing closed. Swirling your tongue around his tip, he didn’t hold back in letting out a loud moan. Fingers raking through your hair.

“Fuck.” He moaned out.

You continued to tease the tip of his cock for a few more seconds, before putting his shaft in your mouth.

Kyle let out a choked moan. Thrusting his hips up, hitting your uvula, as you started to bob your head up and down. Moans escaping Kyle’s mouth. While you looked up at him through your eyelashes. You let out a hum of satisfaction. The vibrations sending Kyle into ecstasy. Kyle felt himself slowly start to come undone. But he didn’t want to come in your mouth, he wanted to come inside of you.

So, he pulled your hair, pulling your mouth off of his cock. His dick falling onto his stomach. Kyle opened his eyes, lowering his head down to look down at you. You raised your eyebrows at him. Staring at him, as Kyle looked at you through glazed eyes.

“I need to be inside of you.” He demanded. Making you smirk. Kyle let go of your hair. Beckoning you with his index finger to come closer to him, so he could undress you, but you declined him by shaking your head. Kyle gave you a sad look. Pouting at you.

“Ah…It’s all about you.” You cooed. Standing up.

Seductively removing your clothing till you were left in your lingerie. Kyle looked at you with lust-filled eyes. His erection getting bigger. You tauntingly unhooked your bra. Taking it off slowly. Only making Kyle even hornier. You discarded it to the side. Kyle stared hungrily at your boobs. As you hook your fingers underneath your panties, tugging them down till they fall to the ground. You step out of them, as Kyle stared at you with eyes dark with lust. Mouth a gap. Eyes fixated on you, as your hands rested on his shoulders as you moved your knee in between his legs. Bending your knee down to his left knee. Before you bend your other knee. Climbing on top of him and straddling him. His dick throbbing.

All the while keeping eye contact with him. Kyle was in a trance. His hands immediately went to your waist, as you lowered yourself down, one of your hands slipped away from his shoulder, grabbing his shaft, and lining it up with your entrance. Teasing his tip against your wet slick folds. Both of you moaning.

You slowly lowered yourself down on his shaft. Your walls clenching around his cock. Kyle’s mouth opened in an O shape. Your mouth a gap. His hands gripping your waist tighter.

Thrusting up then back down. Thrusting at a slow pace. Moving your hands to rest above his head.

Kyle’s hands moved up to your sides, as you continued to ride him. His eyes fluttering closed. Head resting on the couch. Moans escaping his mouth.

Your hands cupped the side of his face. Tilting his head up. His eyes still closed. Mouth a gap. Lowering your head down towards his. Tilting it at an angle. Your eyes fluttered closed, as your lips pressed against his feverishly. Eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, as you continued to ride him while kissing him. Kyle felt his climax suddenly build up.

You pulled away from his lips. Resting your forehead against his, as your thrusting got a bit faster.

“You are something, Kyle, you’re one of a kind.” You gasped out. As you felt a familiar sensation form in the pit of your stomach.

Kyle’s hands moved from your sides. One of them cupped your boob, while the other one went in between where he and you were connected. His thumb rubbing your clit. Making you let out a moan.

Your lips went towards his neck. Leaving soft kisses.

“You are so amazing, Kyle.” You praised him. Picking up your pace. Both of you lost in pleasure. Kyle felt his confidence grow.

“No one can fuck me like you can. No one makes me feel as good as you do.” You praised him. Kyle let out a moan. Thrusting upwards. Catching you off guard. Toes curling.

“Oh, wow.” You gasped out. Feeling your orgasm arise. But you didn’t want to come first.

You fastened your pace. Placing kisses on his shoulder blade. Trailing up to his neck, then his jawline. Till you reached his earlobe. Nibbling on it, then tugging it gently. This sent Kyle to his climax. His toes curling. Moaning louder. His hand slipped away from your boob and went towards your waist gripping it tightly.

“Come inside of me. Fill me up with your cum.” You purred into his ear. This seemed to send him over the edge. He felt his whole body convulse. Eyes rolling to the back of his head. His mouth opened, as moans slipped from his mouth. Toes curling. All the while you kissed his neck softly. peppering it with kisses.

Kyle moaned as he spilled his seed inside of you. This made you come as well. Your walls clenching around him. His warm seed mixing with your juices. Moaning into his neck.

Both of you breathed heavily. You pressed one last kiss to his neck before you lifted your head to look at him. You slightly shifted your body, making both of you grunt at the friction. Kyle opened his eyes. Lifting his head to look at you with glazed eyes. While you gazed into his eyes in awe.

He removed his thumb from your clit, moving it to your waist. As both of his thumbs caressed the skin on your waist.

“I love you, you know, that right?” You asked him. Kyle nodded his head.

“And I am so proud of you.” You praised him. Kyle tried to reply, but you put your finger to his lips. Silencing him.

“I know you didn’t win, but it’s not always about winning. It’s about giving it your all, you inspire me to be a better wrestler and person, as well as inspire your fans. You’re a candle in the darkness, and if anyone thinks otherwise or puts you down or degrades you then I will fight them, even if it is one of the boys or all of them.” You confessed. Stroking his jawline with your thumbs.

Kyle gave you a boyish grin, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“I would love to see you fight the boys. You would kick their asses.” He chuckled. Making you let out a tiny giggle.

“Damn, right I would, don’t change the subject. I love you and I am so proud of you, no matter if you win or lose.” You spoke. Making Kyle smile. He brought his hands up to your face. Cupping your jawline. Staring deeply into your eyes.

“I love you.” He confessed. Making you smile at him. Kyle leaned up. Eyes fluttering closed. Your eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips against yours passionately. His thumb stroking your jawline.

He was so grateful that he had you. That you were in his life, to pick him up when he is feeling down. Being there for him no matter what situation it is….

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for WWE! Got a Kyle O’Reilly or UE or WWE request? Send it in.


End file.
